


Who even invented the Tombola?

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, based on an event i had to go to, fight me, old people, super short, tombola, you know old ladies would just love alan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dispatch at a fair..well..there happens to be fair while will is on a job.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>"Grell and CO had decided they were coming along- a summer fair sounded fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who even invented the Tombola?

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to tell really...enjoy!  
> Beta'd by [IzaChanLuv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/profile)

"We do not all need to be here." Will reminded. Grell shushed him. Her and Ronnie watching the events at the summer fair for the elderly of the care home they were currently waiting at. Will was to reap an old lady, Irene. Grell and CO had decided they were coming along- a summer fair sounded fun. "Not what you were expecting huh?" Eric asked with a chuckle, him and Alan stood with Will. Ronnie waved a hand at them indicating to leave them alone. Grell turned around. "Hey Will..." "No." "Oh come on!" Will glared. "You are not revealing yourself just to have a go on that human game." Grell pouted. "Hey Alan?" Eric narrowed his eyes and Alan looked fearful. "Yes Grell?" "You'd fit in with the old ladies, go get us some tickets for the tombola!" Alan crossed his arms after spluttering at the...compliment? Insult? Eric flipped Grell off.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please?


End file.
